


Just Shy

by StarWarsFreak19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Music, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFreak19/pseuds/StarWarsFreak19
Summary: Roran's 14- year old sister, Arleyana sang to him as a baby. Arleyana is just a shy teen with a beautiful voice who will give anything for the courage to perform. Roran just wants to know who the angel is who sang to him.this is my first online work on a kindle I got in first grade so sorry about any errors. updates are infrequent for now. may the force be with you!!!





	Just Shy

An angel's voice quiely broke the silence in the room of the infant. 

Somehow, Roran could remember that voice, even being that young. It was beautiful. As long as he could remember, that voice had lulled him to sleep and it was welcome to the little boy. 

That was, until it stopped.

As it was a daily happening, Roran resonded badly. He would cry himsef to sleep late every night, waiting for the angel to sing to him. 

The angel never sang.

After a while, Roran got over the angel and started getting some sleep. He never forgot her voice though.

**Author's Note:**

> any support is greatly appreciated! they are truly a blessing from the force. compliments, comments and constructive criticism only please. will take requests for star wars, how to train your dragon, les miserables and original works. keep ratings at g or t though. thank you.


End file.
